1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings and more particularly to a mechanism that facilitates the extension of such an awning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings have been in use for many years with early uses being primarily as covers for windows, doors and the like. More recently, retractable awnings have been designed for use on mobile structures such as recreational vehicles and mobile homes, and accordingly, out of necessity, the awnings have needed to include more sophisticated systems of operation and for retaining the awnings in either retracted or extended positions. Further, awnings for recreational vehicles and mobile homes are fairly long so as to extend along a substantial portion of the side of the vehicle, and accordingly, they are relatively heavy and are sometimes difficult to manipulate.
Typically, a retractable awning includes an awning sheet that is secured along one edge to the side of the recreational vehicle or the like with the opposite edge being secured to a roll bar about which the awning sheet can be wrapped. The roll bar is rotatably supported at opposite ends by support arms which are typically telescoping in nature and have an inner end affixed to the side wall of the vehicle at a location beneath the connection of the awning sheet to the vehicle. Rafters are also normally provided which extend from the roll bar to a location on the side of the vehicle adjacent to the connection of the awning sheet to the vehicle with the rafters typically being used to retain the awning sheet in a taut condition. The awning is moved from a retracted position adjacent to the side of the vehicle to an extended position by allowing the support arms to pivot about their connection to the side of the vehicle thereby allowing the awning sheet to unroll from the roll bar. After the awning sheet has been fully extended, the rafters are locked in position to retain a taut condition of the awning sheet, and subsequently, the support arms are telescopically extended causing the roll bar to move upwardly to a desired elevation.
The extension of the support arms has traditionally been difficult due to the heavy weight of the awning structure which is being lifted as the support arms are extended. The problem is compounded by the fact that many recreational vehicles are owned and operated by elderly individuals who do not always have the strength of younger individuals, and many times the elderly have some difficulty in extending the awnings to a desired elevation.
It is to overcome the difficulties in deployment or extension of prior art retractable awnings that the present invention has been developed.